masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Paimon of Grieving Soul
During the time of chaos after the events of the Eternal Conflict, where the armies of the Prime Evils were split in 3, Paimon gathered a small group of loyal subordinates and set out to find a new base of operations. Needless massacres of his own kind were not in Paimon's. He would rather unite the demon armies once more and attempt to reclaim their lost glory. This was a slow and tedious task but over time he managed to persuade a mighty demon general to join his side. With Gusion's help, Paimon could freely seek out a power that could grant him absolute rule over the remaining demons. Prior to him establishing his own rule, he was one of the best tacticians within the demon armies. Through careful study of maps and areas, he could easily memories points of interest that have the potential to reveal some secrets of this world. After travelling for many years, he managed to accumulate fragments of power from various locations in the world. A burning shard of hatred that was formed from all the hatred within the confines of Hell, a fragment of the immortal Adam's power that he found lingering faintly within the Middle Earth, an old relic that Gusion took away from the Prideful Rahab. The last piece is a mystery to Paimon himself, he remembers not of where he found it or why he has it but it resonates a very powerful aura. Placing these 4 fragments of their alters caused a violent reaction to happen within Paimon's body. While they granted him an immense amount of power, they also caused him to lose most of his sanity, to the point where he lost sight of his initial goal. He prohibited any demon from entering his quarters and those who did were quickly removed from this earth. Gusion knew not as to what became of Paimon's mind but he believed that he would regain his sanity one day and once that day comes, their long-awaited glory will finally appear. Location In the Boundaries of Solomon head to Gusion's area (middle portal on the left side) and where you would fight Gusion, instead head downwards to find the Altar of Sins. Tips Paimon is a high difficulty boss that is meant to be fought with a team. You MUST have Belial's gear once you face him so you can actually upgrade all your gear. Paimon is surrounded by 4 altars, each providing a different type of buff to Paimon until they have been killed. As soon as you enter set your sights not on Paimon but the altars around him. *Altar of Wrath: damage aura. *Altar of Pride: 1 mana per hit aura. *Altar of Gluttony: Life steal aura *Altar of Sloth: Thorns aura The most dangerous one of the altars is the Pride altar, that will 1 shot everyone in the room if Paimon gets to full mana, therefore it must be eliminated quickly. No damage on Paimon matters until the Altar of Gluttony is dead as he will just life steal everything back to full. Try not to hit Paimon while the Altar of Sloth is still alive, since that will cause you to take a significant amount of damage due to thorns. Wrath can be left as the last altar in most cases as it is the tankiest of them and provides the least threatening buff. At the start of the fight make sure that everyone you need for the fight is inside since '''if you enter the Altar of Sins while a fight is going on, it will cause the altars to reset to full HP and respawn ones that have been killed. '''Once everyone is in, have your tank player taunt Paimon and lead him around the area and away from everyone else while they kill the altars. A notable exception being Revenge, who can cast his spin attack in the middle of all the altars and damage all 4 of them. Death can also lead Paimon around the area using his Damien summon's taunt. After the alters have been killed, it's just a matter of DPSing Paimon until he's dead. If Paimon is defeated the altars re-spawn and become invulnerable, 1 person needs to re-enter the Altar of Sins to reset them but only once Paimon has respawned. ---- How to Upgrade Your Items ? ---- Upgrade Guide: When you get to the point that you can fight Paimon (200k stats) upgrading your weapon, armor and soul (Belial rank) is divided in 3 steps. As usual once you have all the needed items equipped you can just type -create. Short version here, items explained below: * 200.000 stats: Fragment of Paimon's Spirit + (Belial Gear) * 225.000 stats: Devil Kings Heart + (Paimon Gear) + 250.000 gold * 250.000 stats: True Paimon's Spirit + (Prideful Paimon Gear) + 4.000 stat points (wood) Items needed: *Fragment of Paimon's Spirit: drops from Paimon *Devil King's Heart: either collect 20 fragments of Devil King's Heart, equip and type -create, or collect a Gusion Spirit and a Belial Spirit, equip and type -create *True Paimon's's Spirit: equip a Devil King's Heart and a Fragment of Paimon's Spirit and type -create In Total you will need 6x Devil King's Heart, 6x Fragment of Paimon's Spirit, 750.000 Gold and 12.000 stat points Weapons *Satanis. *Leather Glove of Assassinations. *True Leather Glove of Assassinations. *Prideful Leather Glove of Assassinations. Show/Hide Armors *Armor of Wrath. *Armor of Misery. *True Armor of Misery. *Armor of Grief. Show/Hide Souls *Belial's Soul. *Paimon's soul. *True Paimon's Soul. *Paimon's Grieving Soul. Show/Hide